(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot program correcting apparatus and, more particularly, to a robot program correcting apparatus for correcting a robot operation program, created off-line, to make it match the actual working position in the field.
(2) Description of Related Art
When a robot operation program is created in an off-line robot system and applied in the field, if the off-line-created program is executed without any modification, the robot cannot perform the work, as planned off-line, because there is a discrepancy between the off-line world and the world in the field. Accordingly, correction must be made to address this discrepancy.
In the prior art, teaching has been performed by jogging the robot in the field and a correction made to the off-line created program so as to match the actual position. Jogging the robot means moving the robot in order to teach it the actual working position.
Then, when applying the off-line created program in the field, it has been practiced to operate the robot in the field to touch up the target position on the workpiece that corresponds to the taught position defined on the screen, and to correct the program by shifting the target position by multiplying the target position from the right by a unitary difference matrix of four rows and four columns obtained as the difference between the points representing the target position and the points representing the actually touched position, thereby accomplishing the teaching and correction a position where a displacement has occurred.